Talk:Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 3)
Just like to note that it's very possible to use a Sentinel with a sniper rifle and SMG. With the SMG materials upgrade, they weigh virtually nothing, and with one of the lighter snipers you still get excellent power recharge (+192% IIRC). 02:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Tech Armor Right now, the guide mentions that TA causes powers to recharge 80% slower. Correct me if I'm wrong (as I haven't paid that much attention to it in game), but shouldn't that be "causes powers to recharge at 80% of normal speed" or "causes powers to recharge 20% slower"? Or does it really reduce power recharge rates so drastically? :Yes, TA reduces 80% of your cooldowns. The base cooldown system is at 100%, but with the right weapons setup you will still have 200% cooldowns. TA will hinder this and lower it to 120%. Brfritos (talk) 11:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Defense Matrix Defense Matrix can also be useful for power-focused sentinels, especially if they loved the instant shield recharge feature of the defensive powers from ME1 and ME2. :I disagree. The only good thing about Defense Matrix on a Sentinel is the extra survivability. Power-focused Sentinels get very little benefit from it, as only Tech Armor and Overload get damage boosts. If you don't want biotics on a Sentinel, play an Engineer.Lksdjf (talk) 01:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Add Carnage to Bonus Powers As stated on the Carnage wiki page, as of 1.04 Carnage can not only detonate several combo types, but also be used as a fire explosion primer. Unless I'm missing something, that means that Carnage could very easily be added to the list of acceptable bonus powers. Carnage can fill the same gap in available explosions that Ashley's Grenade powers do, and does significant damage on its own (a little less than 1,000 damage for myself, right now, using the Inferno Armor and Tech Armor's power damage bonus). Ideally, I have yet to test this, but, one would use Cryo Blast--->Carnage--->Overload--->Warp--->Throw to prime/trigger all 4 combo types. That, and it wouldn't be limited to the availability of grenades. I'll leave this to the more advanced wiki editors, as I wouldn't know where to begin with the wording of this addition. 10:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :This addition seems legit to me but you should try it first to be sure. In general, do not hesitate to edit the page if you are not afraid of an undo. If you feel uncomfortable with your first edit, you can practice on your own sandbox page, just copy paste this page there : User:75.142.1.158/Sandbox/Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 3). Good luck and welcome to the wiki. --DeldiRe (talk) 10:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) After having done some testing, I can say three things. One, it's doable. Two, it's very specific in how it has to be done. Three, I'm not going to immediately add this without some input from the community. I'd need other players to try and test out the build. Right now I've found out a few things; one, the duration on carnage's primer is very, very short. 1, maybe 2 seconds maximum. Even with Tech Armor off, you're still looking at a 2.5 to 3 second cooldown for Carnage, making close-range detonations impossible unless you plan on using a teammate to detonate it. As such, it's only feasible at longer ranges, since the cooldown activates after you've shot it, not when you've hit something. I'm currently working with Tech Armor on (-20% total time reduction, instead of -50%), 10% total recharge speed increase time from info terminal, and 200% bonus from weapons (or the lack of, rather). I'm also using the Inferno Armor (how fitting) for its extra recharge speed. Carnage will only work for a player more inclined towards a very power-speed heavy build. Overload is the only way the Sentinel can detonate Carnage, other than with another squad member's powers. However, it's best used in tandem, one after the other, and any time spent behind cover is time wasted. A sniper rifle is best with this as you can hone-in and use your power at longer ranges, plus it reduces the time spent in cover to activate the ability. (Yes, this actually matters. It can be the difference between a fire detonation and a wasted Overload. 15 or more meters would need to be between you and your target, I'm guessing. Possibly 20. This may sound unreasonable, but it's not. Carnage primes a fire explosion, but detonates a tech explosion. You can cycle through Overload--->Carnage--->Overload and strip the shields off of a target like an Atlas, then tear through their armor at ridiculous speeds. Theoretically, you could also use the Cryo Blast--->Carnage--->Overload route to even take out a Brute before it ever gets close (Another thing I'll need to test). Finally, At closer ranges there is always the fall-back of Overload--->Warp--->Throw, or just Warp--->Throw. So, while Cryo Blast--->Carnage--->Overload--->Warp---Throw is still an option, you have a lot more options with the use of Carnage. Your Sentinel becomes the purest of DPS Jack of All Trades, able to switch from shield-stripping to armor-stripping at a moments notice, and easily able to decimate entire forces of enemies big and small. It's worth noting that during my brief playthrough of a single mission testing this idea that I was able to strip the barriers and almost instantly kill a Phantom with just the Carnage-Overload Combo. 12:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::If it helps I use Carnage as my Sentinel's bonus power for the reason that Carnage makes a great detonator for Combos. Using Overload, Warp and Cryo Blast and then detonating with Carnage helps me dominate the battlefield as Shepard to the point half the time I forget to fire my gun because my powers are doing that much damage for me. I'm specced for short cooldowns as well and only carry one weapon to avoid a weight restriction. The only character who can spam powers faster is my Quarian Engineer in MP. Garhdo (talk) 23:13, March 11, 2015 (UTC) That's something I've noticed as well. Even with the usage of Cryo-Carnage-Overload, it often will still trigger a Cryo Explosion, provided the enemy dies. Carnage can be a great finisher to trigger a Cryo explosion. However, yours seems more potent, given that against an armored target, Warp and Cryo Blast both will weaken a target's armor. After playing through a bit longer, I've reached a general consensus. Carnage can be used as a primer for a fire explosion, but it is limited in that it must be detonated at a distance, and with overload or a squadmate power. It it fantastic to use as a replacer 'default' damage power, as its damage is superior to Warp, even with its slightly longer cooldown, and unlike warp enemies will rarely be able to avoid it. Fire explosions also have a fantastic radius for their damage, making them unparalleled for longer distance damage against clustered enemies. I'll post the Carnage piece into the list of bonus powers in a day or so. 07:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Carnage indeed primes fire explosions and detonates any type of tech explosion in addition to being a reasonably damaging attack in and of itself, so by all means add it to the list. Detailed power comparisons and lengthy instructions to very specific combo chains are probably better left out, though. When used by Shepard, Carnage (like Warp) is still a dodgeable projectile power; fire explosions have moderate range; and the Sentinel can detonate any type of combo with any of its inherent damage-dealing powers, with only Overload being restricted to tech explosions. Squad choices and power ranks also factor in, especially since combo damage only depends on the ranks of the involved powers. Also note that Cryo Blast requires the enemy too freeze solid in order to prime; whether the detonation is fatal doesn't matter. (Check out Power Combos if you haven't already.) :In short: as long as the notes aren't overly specific, they should be useful to various playstyles and combat situations. Anyone is welcome to make contributions, anon -- that's why wikis can be edited by anyone :) When uncertain one can always bring the topic up for discussion, just like you did. Elseweyr talk • March 12, 2015, 08:56:57 (UTC) :I do agree with Elsie's point of view. Especially with the fact that you should be as general as possible (and not too specific). You have also used the right procedure to edit the wiki, editors like you are more than welcome here ;)--DeldiRe (talk) 10:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello Wiki editors. Anon here again. Back in March of 2015, it seems, I said I'd add in Carnage. I have now done so, about 16 month later. Ah well! Never the less, I couldn't figure out how to add in the "Main Article:" segment, if someone could do that I would be much appreciative. 09:49, July 14, 2016 (UTC)